


Into Your Hands, I Place My Worries

by CamTheYaoiFan



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Religious Guilt, Sexual Repression, guided masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27733009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamTheYaoiFan/pseuds/CamTheYaoiFan
Summary: "The Goddess watches you, always."Ignatz had heard those words since he was young, and they've always weighed on his mind, for better or for worse. It has been one of his goals in life to capture the beauty of The Goddess in painting, and he would hate to compromise that by doing something that would anger Her.Raphael thinks his best friend needs to unwind, and he offers a helping hand.
Relationships: Raphael Kirsten/Ignatz Victor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	Into Your Hands, I Place My Worries

**Author's Note:**

> Written for #fe3hwanksgiving

Raphael's arms wrapped around his chest, and his legs boxed him in, as if shielding him from the outside world. Ignatz leaned back against his friend's broad, warm chest, and tried to steady himself against his inner turmoil of anxieties. 

"Are you sure it'll be okay?" His voice trembled with uncertainty. Raphael hummed in affirmation, his chest thrumming with the sound. It was a comforting sound that caused a comforting vibration, and it made Ignatz want to melt against the other man. 

"I'm sure. I do it every day, and the Goddess hasn't punished me yet." 

"Wow." The breathless exclamation slipped past Ignatz' lips before he could stop himself. His cheeks flushed, and he urged himself to focus on the task at hand, rather than getting distracted by Raphael's masturbation habits. "I, ah… I can't say I even know where to start." He admitted.

"Go ahead and take it out of your pants. That's a good start." Raphael loosened his hug around him, giving Ignatz free range of motion of his arms. Ignatz followed his instructions. With trembling hands, he unbuttoned his trousers and pulled his soft length out of his smallclothes. He was hyper-aware of Raphael's eyes peering over his shoulder. Though he was sure his size was nothing impressive compared to Raphael's, he didn't feel self-conscious. His friend's gaze wasn't judgemental; rather, it felt appreciative and full of curiosity. 

"Good, good. Now, give it a squeeze and shake it around a little. Wake the little guy up." 

Ignatz let out a single nervous laugh. He took a steadying breath and tried to relax. It felt so taboo to wrap his hand around himself for anything other than strictly practical reasons. When he was young, at the age when these urges first started hitting him, he'd been told that The Goddess could see all, and that touching himself in such a way would invoke Her wrath. 

_'Raphael said he does it all the time.'_ He had to remind himself. Raphael had told him that he masturbates every day. He hasn't gone blind, or been cursed with any of the afflictions that Ignatz had heard rumors about. 

His cock twitched in his hand. Just the thought of Raphael masturbating was enough to get him going. As he gently worked his hand over himself, he couldn't keep Raphael out of his mind. Did he _really_ do it every day? Ignatz couldn't help but wonder more about his habits. Did he usually do it first thing in the morning, when he was still stiff after waking up? Did he do it after training, when his blood was still pumping and his adrenaline was high? Or did he lie in bed at night and slip a hand beneath the waistband of his pajamas, as a final way of relaxing before drifting off to sleep?

His length was firm in his grip now, and he squeezed the base while thoughts of Raphael still played out in his mind.

"Here, hold out your hand for a sec." 

Ignatz did as Raphael asked, albeit a bit reluctantly. Raphael retrieved a bottle that he'd set on the bed next to them, uncorked it, and poured slippery liquid onto Ignatz' open palm. 

"Okay, try rubbing that all over your dick." Raphael explained. 

Ignatz brought a tentative hand back to his length. The mystery liquid felt strange against the base, but nonetheless, he worked his hand up his shaft and over his head, twisting his hand to get an even coating of the oily substance over his entire member. 

_"Oh,"_ Ignatz breathed as pleasant tingles traveled down his shaft and up his lower belly. 

Raphael chuckled, shaking the chest that Ignatz leaned against. "That feels pretty good, huh?" Ignatz nodded frantically, panting open-mouthed as he squeezed the base. He was aware of Raphael leaning closer, watching him with keen interest over his shoulder. He could feel his breath on him, tickling the shell of his ear as he spoke. "I'll show you something that feels even better."

Raphael moved, bringing his hand down to gently grasp Ignatz' wrist. He wasn't directly touching it, but Raphael's hand was _really_ close to his penis. The proximity sent a surge of arousal through his stomach, and he could feel his length twitch in his hand. "Keep your hand circled around it. Put just a little pressure on it, and move your hand up and down, like this…" Raphael's hand moved, and he guided Ignatz to stroke himself up and down in a repetitive motion. 

Ignatz sunk back into Raphael's chest, twitching and writhing like a man possessed. Gasps and moans spilled through his lips freely with every stroke. His arm fell slack, and he allowed Raphael to jerk him off vicariously through his own hand. He imagined what it would feel like if his own hand was out of the equation, and Raphael was touching him directly. He imagined that his friend's large hand would easily engulf his penis. Ignatz closed his eyes and shuddered at the thought of that warm, calloused hand stroking him firmly. He felt guilty for thinking about his best friend while he was touching himself, but it felt so good, he felt it was almost even more sinful to stop.

A tight, urgent heat coiled in Ignatz' lower stomach. He did recognize that feeling, from the nights when he'd given into his lust and rutted against his mattress until he'd spilled right into his pajamas pants. However, this sensation he was feeling was so much more intense, and the intensity of it scared him. 

"It's too much." Ignatz gasped. "I feel weird. I-I feel like something bads going to happen." 

Raphael sighed softly. Although he couldn't see Raphael's face, he imagined he'd be frowning. Was he disappointed in him? Disappointed that his efforts had gone to waste? "Nothing bad will happen, Ignatz. You'll be fine. Just try riding it out. It'll feel good, I promise." He sounded reassuring. _Warm._

Ignatz gave himself into the warmth, trying his damndest to bury his fears and anxieties for just a moment, and instead give himself over to the comfort that Raphael offered.

And he flew.

Ignatz felt blissfully weightless in Raphael's arms. His throat ached, he was sure he was groaning at the top of his lungs, but he couldn't hear much of it. Any noises he made, along with the elated words of praise from Raphael, were dulled by the rushing in his head.

He slowly fluttered back down to reality. As the grip of clarity returned to his mind, he was struck by the irony; he'd spent much of his life trying to capture the likeness of The Goddess and Her Saints. Who knew that all it took was Raphael's loving touch to make him see Heaven? 

When he slowly opened his eyes, he saw… nothing. Well, half of nothing. The view from his left eye was clouded with white, with spatters of it clouding the vision in his right eye. His initial fears came crashing back to him with a vengeance, and his chest heaved as he drew in quickening, shaky breaths.

"I really have gone blind."

"What?!" Raphael sounded incredulous. Ignatz felt his leaning against him to peer at him, and the other man exhaled a sigh. "Oh, I see what happened. Gimme a sec." His glasses were plucked from his face, and Ignatz blinked with surprise when he could actually see… better. Blurrier, but better. His glasses were returned momentarily, and the lenses were streaked and dirty, but he could _see_ again. "You uh, shot pretty high. Some of it got on your glasses." Raphael explained sheepishly. He peered at Ignatz again and continued. "It's on your cheek, too. And in your bangs."

Relieved laughter bubbled up in Ignatz' chest. He flopped back against Raphael's chest, exhausted. As he snuggled against his friend, he could feel the stiff outline of his erection against his lower back. His eyes sleepily trailed downward. He'd made quite the mess, just as Raphael had said, and had splattered thick ropes of white across his shirt. His vision continued downward, and…

By the Saints, he was still completely hard.

Raphael noticed this too, and he let out a low whistle. "Wow, Ignatz. Uh, I guess it makes sense that one time wouldn't be enough if you were that pent-up." His hand trailed down again, resting against Ignatz' inner thigh, and the other hand reached back to retrieve the bottle of oil again. "If you thought that was intense, I know something that can get you off even harder. How do you feel about trying anal play?"


End file.
